The Model Demonstration Unit Core (MDU) supports and promotes research and education activities that translate basic science in diabetes to better health for people with diabetes. The MDU provides diabetes related clinical expertise, affords access to patients, and provides leadership in research design and interpretation. Specific objectives are to: 1. Initiate and promote translation research 2. Develop and evaluate diabetes education programs 3. Support clinical investigators in diabetes 4. Contribute to health professional training During the next five years the MDU will support five translation research and development projects. These include two community-based health promotion projects aimed at reducing the prevalence and morbidity of NIDDM in minority populations. A third project extends our previous studies of problem-based instruction with proposals designed to help professionals incorporate problem-based methods into routine patient education. Translating the DCCT results into routine community care both regionally and nationally is the theme of two projects: one to test the feasibility of a network that integrates the services of diabetes specialty teams and general pediatricians, and one to evaluate and disseminate a training program to prepare dietitians for their expanded role in intensive diabetes management. In addition to its R & D efforts, the MDU provides core services to clinical investigators and clinical training programs. In this application we propose new core services that will facilitate the work of those investigators conducting metabolic studies in humans by assisting with volunteer recruitment and screening, coordinating informed consent procedures, facilitate scheduling to optimize use of the laboratory, and assisting with the metabolic studies. This new service will help promote and expand clinical investigation in the VU DRTC. Other core services include assistance with clinical training programs for nurses, dietitians, psychology students, and physicians, as well as collaboration with other regional and national organization working to advance the cause of diabetes. The MDU continues to thrive and maintain a record of high productivity despite budgetary constraints. The current proposals are possible with reduced resources only by virtue of our collaboration with others, which amplify our own efforts.